Paige
by kcstacielynn
Summary: Love story with CM Punk and OC named Paige. Starts when Punk is in the New Nexus as the leader.
1. Welcome To The WWE

Paige

Author's note-Decided to try to make a wwe love story. this is my first, hopefully it'll get better as the chapters go on. Sometimes I might just skip the match and quickly say who won or who lost. I'm not the best with fight scenes and etc.

* * *

OC-

Name-Paige

Age-27

Theme-Hell on hells (Chyna's tna theme)

Finisher- GTS, high spinning kick to the head that aj does as a signature move, reverse GTS, Diving moonsault, A one leg submission which looks like the walls of jericho but just with one leg.

* * *

Chapter 1-Welcome to the WWE!

_'Hey, I'm Paige. The new WWE diva. I'm nervous, but when I came, everyone was so welcoming. I'm debuting as a face. To save one of my friends, Katie lea from the Divas of Doom.'_

**(At Raw, in the ring)**

Katie Lea wins her match against Natalya but then gets attacked by Beth. "Oh come on, she won the match." King exclaims on commentary. "Who can stop them?" Cole asks on commentary.

Paige comes out running in skinny jeans and a cut up shirt and boots. "Who is she?!" King asks in shock. Paige goes in the ring. Beth turns. "What do you want?" Beth spats. Paige spears Beth as the crowd goes wild. Natalya grabs Paige off of her but Paige pushes her away and does the spinning kick to her as she falls out the ring. The crowd cheers.

"Wow! Did you see that!?" King exclaims. Paige grins. Beth escapes the ring and helps Natalya. "You'll regret that! You're gonna cry!" Beth yells. Katie lea gets up and Paige turns and Katie lea smiles and hugs her.

"It seems they know each other." Cole says. Katie lea grabs a mic. "It seems you ladies have met my friend Paige. She hopes to do a lot of damage to you witches." Katie lea says with a grin to much of the divas of doom's dismay.

"Wow. We got a new diva! I hope to see more of Paige next week" Cole says.

**(Backstage, offscreen)**

"You did so good!" Katie lea exclaims happily as she hugs Paige. "Thanks. That really means a lot." Paige says happily. "Paige, Vince wants to see you in his office" Kelly says, walking over to them with a smile.

"Okay, thanks Kelly" Paige says.

**(To Vince's office,offscreen)**

CM Punk is in there already. Paige comes in. "You needed to see me?" Paige asks. "Yes. Since you are a new diva, I would also like you to manage someone in the future, and be in a storyline." Vince informs. Paige nods and sits down.

"You and Punk will be in a storyline in two weeks. Next week you'll fight the divas of doom with Katie lea in a tag match." Vince informs. Paige and Punk nod. "Dismissed" Vince says. Punk and Paige walk out.

"You're Phil right?" Paige asks. Punk smiles. "Yeah, or CM Punk. You're different from the other divas, I'm looking forward to working with you" Punk says. Paige smiles. "Me too" Paige replies.

**(Next week, onscreen)**

Divas of doom are already in the ring. "The divas of doom are still upset from last week. They want to make the new diva, Paige, cry. Will it happen?" Cole asks. "I don't think so. I believe Paige will win. She is a talented woman." King replies.

_'I'm gonna find you, I'm gonna hurt you'_

"Introducing the challengers, Katie lea and Paige!" Lilian says on the mic. Katie lea and Paige come out. "Last week, Paige saved Katie lea from the divas of doom. Now the divas of doom seek revenge. Who will win?" Cole asks.

DING DING DING.

Paige is in the ring with Beth. "You're gonna cry, Paige" Beth says with a smirk. "Really? You're gonna make me cry?" Paige asks. Beth nods. Paige punches Beth in the face as she falls and looks at her in shock. Beth starts to get angry and spears Paige as they both roll over the ring and start hitting each other in the face. The ref breaks it up.

Paige clotheslines Beth three times and drop kicks her. She goes for the pin but Beth kicks out at 2. Beth gets up and is shocked. Natalya comes in and yells at the ref but then Katie lea runs toward her and spears her. Paige tries to hit Beth but beth grabs her arm and has her up for the Glamslam but then Paige counters it escapes.

Paige does the spinning kick on Beth and pins her. "1...2...3! Ring the bell!" The ref yells. Katie lea's theme comes on. "Here is your winners! Paige and Katie lea!" Lilian says.

"Wow! She wins!" King says. Katie lea and Paige hug. "I'm so proud of you!" Katie leas with a grin

**(Next week, onscreen)**

Paige is in the ring. "Hello guys! so I've heard all the conflicts with the New Boring Nexus" Paige began as she rolls her eyes.

**(backstage,on screen)**

Punk watches in amazement

"She's busting on us. She should be taught a lesson, right?" Mason asks. "Not yet" Punk replies.

**(In ring onscreen)**

"I'll admit I WAS scared of New Nexus but I mean come on! We already got enough rebels and leaders who call themselves real leaders. New Nexus will get what they deserve. I speak my mind, I'm the best diva in the world.. and I will do everything in my power to take New Nexus down. I'm not gonna let some lowlife fake little girls ruin my career" Paige says.

**(Backstage, onscreen)**

"This girl!" Mason says angrily. "Quiet!" Punk replies.

**(In ring onscreen)**

"I'm gonna make a name for myself. So be prepared, cause I'm the best diva in the world!" Paige says as the crowd cheers.

Layla's theme comes on so Paige and Layla can have their match. Paige wins by the moonsault.

**(backstage,onscreen)**

"Get her...NOW " Punk orders the New Nexus. The New Nexus theme comes on as Punk and his team walk up on the stage. Paige turns and looks at them in shock. The New Nexus but Punk run toward her as Paige runs and escapes. Punk grabs a mic "You can run but you can't hide Paige!" Punk says.

* * *

**(Next week)**

Paige is in the ring with Alica Fox. "Paige and Alica fox, are set to wrestle." Cole informs. CM Punk's theme comes on and he walks out and walks toward the ring. "What? What is Punk doing here?" King asks.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Paige asks as she sees him walking toward the ring. Punk smirks and waves at her and grabs a chair and sits on it to watch the match. "I don't know what Punk's intentions are but I hope Paige doesn't get too distracted" King says.

DING DING DING.

**(Timeskip toward the end)**

Paige does the spinning kick on Alica. Then she gets on the turnbuckle and does the diving moonsault which she lands perfectly. She pins her. "1...2...3! Ring the bell!" The ref says. The ref raises Paige's hand. "Here is your winner! Paige!" Lillian says. Punk stands up and claps for her with a smirk.

Paige looks at him and shakes her head.

**(Next week on Raw, Onscreen)**

Punk with the New Nexus at ringside sitting in chairs around the ring vs Cena. Paige comes out as Punk looks at her and smirks. "Why is Paige out here now?" Cole asks. Paige goes on commentary. DING DING DING. "Hello Paige. How come you're here?" King asks. "I wanted some payback. If Punk is gonna watch my matches. So will I. But differently. You'll see in a few" Paige says.

**(Later on)**

Punk clotheslines Cena out the ring. Punk gets out the ring and then looks at Paige and smirks at her. Paige rolls her eyes. "Focus on the match dumb dumb!" Paige says. Punk starts beating on Cena. Paige looks at Punk and then takes her headphones off. "Uh...Paige?" King asks.

Paige walks behind Punk and hits him from behind as he stumbles down. He turns around and looks at her pissed and stands up slowly. "Paige get out of there! What are you doing!?" Cole asks.

Punk walks to her slowly as Paige just a little shocked but calmly walks back slowly and then new nexus stands up from their chairs around the ring. Then Paige runs as Punk runs after her with the New Nexus.

**(Backstage,Onscreen)**

New Nexus and Punk are walking angrily. Punk pushes a worker out the way. "WHERE IS SHE!?" Punk exclaims angrily. Punk grabs a ref. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Punk asks. "I saw her r-running past here" The ref replied. Punk throws him to the wall and starts walking.

"I want to look everywhere and find her and bring her to my locker room." Punk orders. "Yes sir" New Nexus replies.

**(Later, offscreen)**

Paige and Punk are walking together.

"That was pretty good. You're good playing a villain. I may have to try that one day" Paige says as Punk chuckles. "Paige, you're on in 5." A worker comes. "Alright" Paige replies. "See you out there. Try not the hit me so hard." Paige jokes as Punk grins. "No problem" Punk replies.

**(Onscreen, in the ring)**

Paige and Beth are in the ring. DING DING DING. "Well earlier tonight, Paige came to watch Punk's match. But she attacked him from behind. She is now a target for the New Nexus. I wonder if that was a good idea for her." Cole says.

"I believe she knows what she's doing" King replies.

**(Timeskip, Paige wins the match by submission)**

Punk comes and walks to the ring as Paige is on the floor at the turnbuckle and then she stands up. "You can run but you can't hide" Punk says as he quickly goes in the ring and does the GTS on her. He smirks and then grabs a mic and a chair and sits down next to her fallen body

"Tsk tsk tsk...beautiful Paige...I told you I'll get you." Punk says on the mic.

Paige is hurt. Punk blows a kiss and leaves as his theme comes on. Paige gets up a little and is hurt as punk is at the stage with a smirk. She glares at him

"We are out of time, what will happen between these two next week?" Cole says.


	2. Unlikely Friendship

Paige

Author's Note- Paige's attire is like Kaitlyn's new attire. Her attires that she has now are awesome. So much better than her old ones. Like Paige? Vote for her on my profile!

* * *

Chapter 2-Unlikely friendship

**(Raw, onscreen)**

Paige and Eve are in the ring. DING DING DING. "Here we go! This is going to be great! A diva submission match!" King says happily. But then the Miz and Alex come and walk to the ring as Paige and Eve are confused. "What are they doing out here?" King asks.

"Go Miz!" Cole exclaims. But then Punk walks out with Husky and Mason. Then they run and attack Miz and Alex. "What the hell is going on?" Paige asks as she is sitting down on the mat on the turnbuckle looking at the fight.

Punk runs and helps Paige up as she is surprised and they look at each other. He smiles at her and leaves with the 2 new nexus members.

"What on earth just happened?" King asks. "I have no idea"

**(Off screen, Backstage)**

Paige walks to punk. "Hey, what was that back there? It wasn't in the script." Paige says. "Vince made some quick changes to spike up the storyline. I was going to tell you but you were already in the ring. But Vince wanted you to look confused, so it all went well" Punk explains. Paige nods.

**(backstage, onscreen)**

Paige is in her locker room in her casual attire, fixing her shoes. She finishes but then sees Punk walking in. "You again? Can't you take a hint?" Paige asks in annoyance. "Nah,you're amusing to me." Punk replies with a smirk. "So are you going to GTS me again?" Paige asks. "Maybe" Punk replies.

"As usual…hey,why did you save me?" Paige asks as she stands up and faces him. Punk looks at her. "There's something about you. It was just an adrenaline rush. I couldn't help myself." Punk says. Paige nods. "See you around." Punk says as he turns around but Paige grabs his arm.

"Wait" Paige calls out softly. "Yeah?" Punk asks as he turns around a little. "Thanks for saving me" Paige says. Punk smirks in appreciation. "You're welcome"

Paige smiles and lets go of him and he leaves. "Well, that was interesting. I wonder if these two will finally be on the same page now." Cole says. "We'll find out, next week on Raw. Good night everybody"

**(Next week, Raw, off screen)**

Paige is in the divas locker room. "Hey girl" Alicia greets. "Hey!" Paige replies happily as she hugs her. "How's the storyline with Phil?" Alicia asks. "I love it, we got good chemistry." Paige explains. "Oh yeah, I see." Alicia replies with a smile.

"We're best friends now. I'm pretty grateful that I'm in a storyline with him. Hey, are you ever going to get another divas champion title shot? I kind of missed you as champion" Paige says. "I hope so, but they're probably going to give the title shots to Beth or Kelly. We'll see." Alicia replies.

A worker comes. "Paige, you're on in 3 minutes." The worker informs. Paige and Alicia turn to the worker. "Okay. See ya" Paige says as Alicia smiles and nods. Paige walks to the Men's locker room and sees punk in his blue wrestling attire.

"What's up Cookie Monster?" Paige asks with a grin. Punk turns to her and smirks slightly. "Nothing much, I'm in the mood for a Pepsi though." Punk replies. Paige snickers. "I'll get you one after the show." Paige replies. Punk's eyes light up. "Really? Awesome!" Punk says happily as they both laugh.

"Okay, you're on in 10 seconds." The Camera man says.

**(Onscreen, backstage, in Men's locker room)**

Punk is prepping for his match and starts putting hair gel in his hair. The crowd cheers loudly as they see Paige come and lean on the door. "You sure you need all that hair gel?" Paige asks. Punk turns. "I'm surprised you're here. What brings you here?" Punk asks.

"I just stopped by to say hey. I don't have a match tonight so I'm just taking a walk around. I'm guessing you have a match right?" Paige asks. "Yep" Punk replies. "Hm…okay, I'll see you in a few." Paige says with a smile and leaves. "In a few huh? What does she mean?" Punk asks himself but shakes his head and continues prepping for his match.

**(Later, Punk is in the ring with Kofi but then Paige's theme comes on and she comes out as the crowd cheers.)**

"Wow, I guess this is what she meant." King says. Punk looks at her and smiles slightly. Paige goes on commentary. "Hey dudes!" Paige greets. "Hello Paige. You sure you aren't going to attack punk like last time?" Cole asks. "Nah, me and him are friends now, I just came to watch his match." Paige replies.

Later on, Punk wins his match as he looks at her and smiles at her. "Impressive" Paige replies with a smile.

**(Next week, Backstage, onscreen)**

Paige and Punk are walking. Paige is in her wrestling attire and Punk is in his casual clothes. "So did you like my match last week?" Punk asks. "Maybe" Paige replies. "You know, I want you to be my best friend" Punk says. "You're joking right?" Paige asks. Punk smirks. "Nope"

"Are you kidding me? Bugging me 24/7 is enough isn't it?" Paige asks. "Oh come on. Please?" Punk asks. Paige sighs. "Fine. I got a match. See ya" Paige replies. "I'm going to come and watch." Punk says. "No distractions!" Paige demands. "Alright alright!" Punk replies with his hands up in defense.

**(In the ring, Paige is wrestling Tamina)**

Tamina has Paige in a headlock submission as she tries to get out of it. "Come on Paige!" Punk yells as he is watching her match from ringside, managing her. The crowd starts clapping so motivate Paige. Paige gets out the submission and then Tamina throws her down again as the crowd boos her. Tamina starts to taunt the crowd but then Paige gets up and when Tamina turns around, Paige spears her as the crowd cheers.

Paige holds her head since it was still hurting her from Tamina's impact. Paige waits for Tamina to get up. When she does, Paige does the spinning kick and Tamina falls and Paige quickly pins her.

"1…2…3! Ring the bell!" The Ref yells. Paige's theme comes on and the crowd cheers. "Here's your winner! Paige!" Lillian announces. Punk walks in the ring and they hug. "This is an unlikely friendship, don't you think?" Cole asks. "I agree." King replies.


	3. Bonding

Paige

Author's note- Like Paige? Vote for her on my profile!

* * *

Chapter 3-bonding

**(Next week, backstage, onscreen)**

Paige is in the divas locker room and is putting on her pink attire. Punk comes. "What's up with you and pink?" Punk asks. "It's my attire color for tonight. Plus, I like neon colors. I got a tag match, see you later." Paige says. "Okay-wait, are you wearing my arm things?" Punk asks. "Maybe." Paige replies with a smile and leaves. Punk chuckles.

**(In ring, Paige, Eve, and Kelly vs. Beth, Natalya, and Tamina)**

"Come on Kelly!" Eve and Paige yell as Kelly is hurt from Natalya's suplex. Kelly crawls toward her tag partners but Beth comes in the ring and drags her back. "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?" Paige yells as she tries to get in the ring but the ref restrains her. As the ref does this, Beth, Tamina and Natalya gang up on Kelly.

Beth smirks at Paige. "OH DON'T WORRY, I'M GONNA WIPE THAT STUPID SMIRK OFF YOUR UGLY PLASTIC FACE!" Paige yells as Beth's smirk falls and she glares at her. "DO YOU WANT TO CRY!?" Beth asks in anger. Natalya gets speared by Kelly and then she throws her head up and down as the crowd cheers. "COME ON!" Kelly screams.

Tamina comes in but then eve runs and spears her out the ring. Paige gets off the apron and runs to Beth and Beth gets off the apron. "Got a problem?" Beth asks but Paige runs and spears her and starts punching the daylights out of her. "WOO HOO, DIVAS!" King exclaims.

"Look at Paige and Eve go!" Cole says. Meanwhile, Natalya is on the mat and starts to stand up on her hands and knees and then Kelly does the K2, to win the match. Kelly's theme comes on and Tamina and Beth escape from eve and Paige. They run to get Natalya out the ring. Eve and Paige go in the ring and hug Kelly.

**(Backstage, onscreen)**

Miz is watching the match on the TV. "She's pretty good." Miz says. "Who?" Alex asks. "The new girl. Paige. She's pretty hot. I want her" Miz replies. Alex chuckles. "I heard punk likes her." Alex informs. Miz shakes his head. "Well he's not going to get her. I am" Miz replies with a smirk. Outside the locker room, Husky and Mason are listening.

**(Moments later, onscreen)**

"Punk" Husky calls out as him and mason walk into the new nexus locker room. "What is it?" Punk asks. "Watch out for Miz. We heard him talking to Alex about Paige" Mason informs. "What about her" Punk asks as he starts to get defensive. "Miz wants her" Mason replies. "What should we do?" Husky asks.

"I'll handle it. Keep an eye on Miz. No one messes with Paige but me" Punk says

**(Next week, onscreen)**

Paige and Katie lea are in the ring. But before the match even starts, Miz comes out. "What is this?" Katie lea asks. "I don't know" Paige replies. Miz goes in the ring. "Hello Paige" Miz greets as he looks at her up and down. "What are you doing here? We're about to have a match" Paige says. "Yes, so be gone" Katie lea replies. "I wasn't talking to you freak" Miz replies as he glares at Katie lea.

"Well she is talking to you. And don't call her a freak. Now leave the ring" Paige says. "Actually, I wanted to wish you luck tonight." Miz replies with a smile. "Lucks for losers" Paige replies. Miz walks over to Paige and kisses her but she pushes him off. "Are you out of you're damn mind?!" Paige asks, angrily.

"I bet he is…" Katie lea mumbles. Punk and the New Nexus come out and Punk is livid and runs and tackles Miz. "Punk!" Paige exclaims as she gets him off of Miz. "It's not that serious" Paige says. "Yes it is" Punk replies angrily and leaves. Paige sighs and walks after him.

"Are we going to even have a match?" Cole asks. "I don't think so" King replies. Katie lea looks atmiz and kicks him in the gut while he's still down. "That's for calling me a freak" Katie lea says and leaves the ring.

**(Backstage, onscreen)**

Punk is in his locker room with the New Nexus but then Paige comes in)

"Could you please tell me what the hell was that back there?" Paige asks. "Give us a minute." Punk orders. "Yes sir" The New Nexus replies and leaves. "So?" Paige asks. Punk sighs in anger.

"Miz is after you" Punk informs. "After me? Like he's going to hurt me or something?" Paige asks. "No, he wants you to be his girlfriend." Punk replies. Paige laughs. "Seriously? So sweet!" Paige says happily. "What? Paige, you're not serious are you?" Punk asks in shock and worry.

Paige has a serious face on. "No, like I would want to go out with him. No way" Paige replies. "Tell me about it" Punk mumbles. "But don't you worry about him okay?" Paige asks. "Okay" Punk replies. "Great" Paige says happily and kisses his cheek and leaves.

**(Next week, onscreen, in ring)**

Paige with punk at ringside, is facing Brie with Miz at ringside. Punk is sitting on a chair at ringside. As the match starts, Brie keeps giving Punk flirty looks as Paige rolls her eyes. Paige tries to hit brie but she escapes and fixes her hair and walks to punk. "Hey, are you single?" Brie asks.

Paige, who is still in the ring looks at brie in annoyance. "Are you kidding me? Get away from him! You're in a match with me!" Paige yells. Brie sits on punk's lap. "That can wait. He's hot" Brie says with a flirty smile. "Do you see Paige's body shaking in anger?" Cole asks. Paige looks at Brie and nods 3 times and says "Okay, okay, that's what you want?"

Paige's gets out the ring and walks toward brie and punk. Brie touches punk's hair. "Wow, your hair is so smooth" Brie says. "Can you get off me? You're not my type" Punk replies bluntly. "Brie! Get the hell away from him and wrestle me!" Paige yells

"Nope." Brie replies to Paige and then turns back to punk. "So…what is your type?" Brie asks. "Oh now I'm going to hurt you" Paige says angrily. She walks to brie and grabs her hair and throws her off of punk as she screams and holds her head. The crowd cheers.

Paige grabs her hair and throws her to the apron and then toward the crowd and then to the apron and then back to the crowd and then she throws her hard at the apron as the crowd cheers. Paige sighs and looks at punk. "That felt good" Paige replies as Punk chuckles and shakes his head.

Paige throws brie back into the ring and then grabs her and picks her up to do the reverse GTS as Punk looks on in interest. "Wait a minute, what is she doing?" King asks. Brie's front body is facing the ceiling and her back is on Paige's shoulders. Paige turns to punk and does the reverse GTS on brie as punk is shocked and she smiles at him and finisher to win the match. "WOW! A Reverse GTS? That's awesome!" King exclaims

Punk grins and goes in the ring and hugs her. "That was epic" Punk replies as Paige nods and grins.


	4. Say Goodbye

Paige

Chapter 4-say goodbye

**(Onscreen, backstage, divas locker room)**

Paige is in the mirror, primping and the crowd cheers. Brie comes. "Well well, it's the so called 'extreme straight edge princess'." Brie says with a smirk. Paige rolls her eyes. "What do you want…?" Paige asks. "Well since you asked, I want a match with you tonight. I want revenge for what you did to me" Brie says.

Paige stops primping and starts to put on lip gloss. "Well if you want to get your ass beat again, I have no problem." Paige says bluntly. Brie glares at her and slaps the lip gloss out of Paige's hands. The crowd looks on in shock and says "Oh!"

Paige turns slowly and glares at Brie. "Oops, my hand moved on its own" Brie says with a smirk. "You really want to get hurt don't you?" Paige asks. "Ooh I'm shaking in my shoes." Brie says. "You should be. Because tonight, I want a tables match with you." Paige reveals as the crowd cheers.

"What!?" Jerry asks in shock. "You're on. Get ready to lose" Brie says and walks away. "Wow, tonight we have ourselves a divas tables match." Cole says. "What is Paige thinking?!" Jerry asks. "We'll find out soon enough." Cole says.

**(Off screen)**

Brie, Paige, and Alicia are at the catering area. "You guys ready for the tables match?" Alicia asks happily. "I'm kind of nervous." Brie says. "I know those tables are gonna hurt but we'll make the match really awesome" Paige says. "I hope you two don't seriously hurt each other. Have fun" Alicia says.

(Onscreen, during the Tables match)

In the ring, Brie throws Paige toward the table leaning on the turnbuckle but Paige stops herself and turns but gets clotheslined by Brie and falls out the ring. Paige is on the floor, recovering. Brie taunts the crowd by doing a little dance. Paige gets up and gets in the ring and spears Brie. "I think she got her momentum back. Paige is getting fired up!" Jerry says.

Paige grabs a table and sets it up but Brie gets up and hits Paige's head with it and was about to do her finisher but Paige counters and does the reverse GTS on Brie and then picks her up and puts her on the table facing up. Paige gets on the turnbuckle preparing to do the moonsault. "N-no way. She can't do this. They'll both get hurt!" Jerry exclaims. Paige sighs. 'This is gonna hurt' Paige thought. Paige hits brie with the moonsault as the crowd cheers.

The ref calls for the bell and Paige's theme comes on. The ref checks on Brie and Paige who are still down. "This was a great match. I hope they are alright, they are still down." Cole says. "Paige, are you alright?" The ref asks. "I think I cracked a rib." Paige says as she grunts in pain and holds her stomach.

**(Next week, off screen)**

Paige Is walking slowly. "Hey Paige!" Aj says happily as she runs over to her. "Aj!" Paige says happily. "That match with Brie last week was so cool! How are you? I saw that you were in pain when you did that moonsault." Aj says. "I'm fine; the doctor said I cracked one of my ribs. It was a minor crack and it should heal within a week. I'm just walking slowly to make sure I don't push myself. I'm not going to wrestle tonight but I will be doing promos with Punk." Paige informs

"Great, I'm glad you're okay. Ready for the storyline with Punk leaving?" Aj asks. "Totally, I get to speak freely now. I can't wait!" Paige says happily

**(Onscreen)**

Paige is walking and stops when she sees Punk leaning on the wall. "Hey" Punk greets. "Hey, what's up?" Paige asks. Punk gets off the wall. "Great match last week. You're pretty extreme" Punk says. "Wow, thanks for the insult" Paige says with a chuckle. "Who said it was? And besides…" Punk began as he leans in to her. "I kind of dig extreme chicks" Punk continues with a smirk and walks away. Paige smiles.

**(Next Week, Onscreen)**

Cena and Randy are in the ring wrestling. Punk and Paige arrive on the stage with an arm around him. "Whoa whoa wait, why are they here?" Cole asks. They walk down to the ring as they watch the match as Cena dropkicks randy out the ring.

Punk goes in the ring as Paige is on the apron. Cena turns and looks confused but then punk does the GTS on Cena as randy is hurt outside. Then Punk leaves the ring and Paige gets off the apron and they walk to the ramp while they have mics in their hands.

"You know why I did that? It's because I finally know the true colors of Vince. I know that Cena and everyone else backstage but me and the best diva in the world aka Paige, are ass kissers! So I got something to say. Paige has something to say. WE have something to say" Punk says.

"I agree with Punk. His contract is expiring soon and he doesn't want to renew it. And I have been asked to join TNA" Paige says. "And you know why? It's because we don't want to deal with Vince because this company is filled with liars and asskissers. I could go through a whole book of names but John, you're the asskisser of them all. You asskissed your way to the top. You got all this merchandise. But I believe this company will be better when Vince dies" Punk continued.

"We are in PG right now. I mean really? I miss the better matches and more extreme ones. We can't even do our thing anymore. We want WWE better unlike what Vince is doing. So you know what we are going to do? We are gonna take the divas champion and the WWE champion when Punk's contract expires." Paige reveals. Punk was about to continue talking but the mic gets cut off. Punk gets frustrated and drops the mic and yells at the camera.

**(Next week, onscreen)**

Vince comes out to the ring. "Well the Chairman wants to speak about what happened last week with Punk and Paige" Cole informs. "Well I guess you heard Punk and Paige last week talking about the WWE, and me. Since they want be like this, I'm having a secret GM for WWE that will email Cole to tell the world what's going on around here. Now are you two happy? And I will try to make WWE pg-14 or-" Vince began but Paige comes out to the stage as the crowd cheers.

Paige has a mic and looks at Vince and shakes her head. "Oh! So now you're gonna make changes? Now you decided to listen? You know, what you are is a hypocrite. You didn't listen to what the fans want! So how about you talk to us bout renewing our contracts when you care" Paige says.

(**Off screen)**

"So, you're really thinking of leaving?" Paige asks. "I think I should." Punk replies. "I just think TNA would be better for me. The women there actually get more praised then the girls here." Paige says in thought. Alex Riley walks up to them. "Hey, Hunter and Stephanie are in the ring. They are pissed. You two are gonna get it" Alex says.

"Again to the ring?" Paige asks. "I'm about to take my Pepsi break!" Punk exclaims as he points to the Pepsi can in his hands. "Drink it later" Paige says as she takes the can and sets it on a table and grabs punk by the collar and starts to drag him. "Oh come on!" Punk exclaims. Alex chuckles at them.

**(Onscreen)**

Stephanie and Triple H are in the ring. "Punk, Paige, get your asses into this ring right now!" Stephanie says in a stern voice. Punk and Paige come out to the ring. "What do you want?" Paige asks in a disrespectful voice. "I'm tired of you disrespecting my family!" Stephanie exclaims. Triple H nods. Punk notices this and says "You don't where the pants in the family, but you do wear your wife's panties don't you?" The crowd is shocked.

"And how 'bout your movie?" Punk asks. "Oh and how did your movie go?" Triple H asks "It went straight to DVD just like yours" Punk replies. Stephanie slaps Punk as the crowd is shocked. Paige grabs Punk back and is in front of Stephanie.

"Is she crazy? Going up against the billion dollar princess?!" Jerry asks in shock. "Really? You think a slap can bring everyone down? You can't even handle the truth because we all know it's true. Even you." Paige spats but before Paige can continue, Stephanie slaps her and Paige stumbles back and holds her cheek.

"Are you kidding me?!" Paige exclaims and was about to hit her but Triple H gets in front of her and Punk and Paige back off.

**(Next week)**

Vince is in the ring with three chairs and a desk. 1 on one side,2 on the other side. "Please welcome, Paige and CM Punk" Vince says. Punk and Paige come to the ring. Paige sits down but Punk stands up. "Alright, lets get this over with so I can sign these contracts." Vince says. "First, I want an apology. I want you to apologize to me, Paige and the WWE universe" Punk says.

"I'm sorry okay? Sorry" Vince says. "WHAT!?" The crowd asks. "What?" Punk asks Vince. "I said I'm sorry you son of a bitch!" Vince exclaims in frustration. Punk laughs. "Let's get this over with" Vince says with a sigh. "Well I want shirts,posters,banners,and how bout CM Punk the movie?" Punk asks.

"Paige has been very quiet this evening." Jerry says. "She probably got shut up by Stephanie when she got slapped in the face" Cole says. "We want ice cream! (clap clap clap clap clap) We want ice cream (clap clap clap clap clap) We want ice cream!" The crowd says.

"Shut up! I don't give a damn what you want!-" Vince began but Paige slams the table and stands up. "That's the problem! That's the problem! You see you don't give a damn what these people want! All you give a damn about is what you want! You didn't even give a damn to certain WWE divas in the back wanted. Some of them deserve pushes like Kelly Kelly, Katie lea, Tamina, even Aj!" Paige yells on the mic. The crowd cheers.

"You even had to nerve to use them as eye candy and for a punching bag for high star divas!" Paige yells. "They deserved it-" Vince began but Paige cuts him off.

"No they didn't! They worked so damn hard to represent this company and when they didn't want to do a certain thing or gave you an idea, you suspended them and decided to use them as eye candy because you think they can't wrestle! Well for your information they can! Katie lea can slap the hell out of every single person here including myself, Punk and you. Kelly Kelly can wrestle but you decided to let her be eye candy and she doesn't deserve that. Tamina is the daughter of a WWE legend! Let her be known! Let her wrestle more! And Aj, she has so many finshers, she has to be the first wwe diva to have so many to make her matches so interesting to watch. So this isn't just for me and Punk. It's for our voiceless friends. You see, me and Punk are the voice of the voiceless. You even fired some of Punk's friends because YOU didn't GIVE A DAMN" Paige yells

The crowd cheers. "You see? And when you sign our contracts, you will regret suspending and forcing our friends to do certain things and when me, Punk, The WWE universe and the others backstage give you ideas" Paige began and is face to face to Vince. "YOU-WILL-LIKE IT!" Paige exclaims and the crowd cheers loudly. Punk grabs Paige by the waist and calms her down and then cena comes

"You two are the biggest hypocrites of them all. You say You want this and that and this and that and then...You leave" Cena says. "We aren't leaving if he's gonna change things around here" Paige says. "well some people like this company the way it is" Cena replies.

"But the other Half doesn't. You see Cena, You're an ass kisser. You think You're the underdog. Well You're not. I'm the underdog. I'm the best in the world, and Paige is the best diva in the world. And you're the New York Yankee-" Punk began but gets punched by Cena and goes out the ring pissed as Paige helps him.

They walk to the ramp. "You know what? Say goodbye to a new WWE, say goodbye to ice cream bars. And say goodbye to Paige and CM punk" Punk says.

**(Money in the Bank, onscreen)**

Punk and Paige vs Cena and Brie for the WWE champion and Divas champion.

During the match, Brie tries to distract Punk but Paige gets off the apron and runs and grabs her by the feet and brings her down. Cena gets distracted and does the GTS on him for the win as the crowd screams and cheers but then Vince is pissed. "Cut the music! Bring out another diva and superstar!" Vince orders. then Natalya and Tyson come and they taunt and run to the ring and then Paige and punk kick Tyson and Natalya and leave the arena with the titles


	5. Outlaw Duo

Paige

Author's note- I am NOT going to keep spelling Big Johnny's name. So I'm going to call him Mr.L

* * *

Chapter 5-Outlaw duo

**(3 weeks later, Punk and Paige return. Next week, raw, onscreen)**

Paige and Punk were in a tag match against Beth and Alberto Del Rio. They got screwed by big Johnny and lost the titles.

**(Onscreen, backstage)**

John L and David are talking but Punk and Paige storm in. "What's the meaning of this-" David began. "Shut your mouth!" Punk exclaims. The crowd cheers. "You screwed us out of the champion. I know you like to hide behind a suit but you're a real peace of sh-" Punk began but Paige grabs punks mouth. "REAL piece of suits" Paige says as she releases punk's mouth. "Since you like to wear suits" Paige continued.

"Watch your mouth Punk. And besides, it needed to be done" David says. "It needed to be done." Paige mocks. "Shut up before I beat you like a bitch" Paige says but gets held back by punk.

"You know what? Next week, how about you face Dolph Ziggler." John L says. "Fine" Punk replies. "But! Paige will be the special guest ref." John L says. The crowd cheers and Punk smirks.

**(Next week, Raw, onscreen)**

Paige is special ref for punk vs. Dolph with Vickie. In the match Paige goes out and signs some fans posters while Dolph is pinning punk and then she goes back to the ring.

"You're supposed to count!" Dolph exclaims. "I'm sorry I didn't know!" Paige replies."Aw nice!" Dolph replies sarcastically but then gets hit by punk.

**(Later)**

"Stop the match! Dolph loses by saying cuss words and pissing me off!" Paige says. The crowd cheers. "What!?" Dolph and Vickie exclaim. CM Punk wins and Paige grins but then john L comes out. "Hold on, hold on one minute please!" John L says. Crowd boos. "Hold on a second. Paige, I never gave you permission to do what you just did in this match. So now, I will reverse the decision. Dolph wins the match" John L says.

Paige sighs. Punk gets pissed and grabs the mic out of john l`s hand. "What's the matter? You didn't like that Mr. L? Do you find me disrespectful when I just grab things like this" Punk says and pushes him. "And you know what you're gonna do? Nothing." Punk says. "Yes I will-" John L began. "No, shut your mouth, you're gonna listen to me. You're gonna man up, you're gonna take your balls out of your purse and you're gonna listen." Punk says angrily.

"Dude." Paige began and grabs Punk's shoulder. "It's alright,lets just leave" Paige says. "No no, I got something to say to him." Punk replies. "O-kay" Paige says as she releases his arm.

"This had everything to do with me and Paige and what you are not. You don't like me and Paige. The people have no idea who you are. You had the looks but oh boy oh boy did you ever suck when you were a wrestler. Since you couldn't be a competitor you put down your lame ass tights to your lame ass suit for somebody who sucked to somebody who sucked up. And know you're the yes man, you can't stand that the last year of me and Paige's career had been the best since me and Paige achieved more then you ever had." Punk says.

"But you're gonna try to screw us cause of your pure jealously. I'm the man and you can't stand it so you're gonna screw me. No matter what you do I'm gonna be better than you. If you screw me, I'm not gonna do the GTS but if you screw me, the fans are gonna be talking about how you look like you went to a meat grinder cause cm punk kicked his pathetic ass!" punk exclaims.

"You're pathetic!" Punk says and puts the mic on john l chest and grabs Paige's hand and she gets out the ring and so does he and john l is pissed.

**(Backstage,onscreen)**

Daniel Bryan knocks on the divas locker room door. "Hey" Paige says with a smile. "You wanted to talk?" Daniel asks. "Yeah, um, I just wanted to say I really got a huge crush on you" Paige reveals. "Really?" Daniel asks with a smile. "Yeah" Paige says. "I'm flattered, how about we go on a date?" Daniel asks. "Sure!" Paige says happily.

"Okay" Daniel says and kisses her on the lips. She goes back into the locker room and closes the door. Daniel wipes his lips. "Check her off my list" Daniel says. The crowd is shocked and starts booing him.


	6. I Can't Do This

Paige

Chapter 6-I can't do this.

**Raw, backstage, onscreen.**

"Hey Daniel. I wanted to talk to you" Paige says with a smile as she walks up to him. Daniel sighs.

"What is it?"

"I'm in love with you so I just wanted to tell you I love you." Paige says with a blush.

"Um, I gotta get ready for a match okay? Bye" Daniel replies and leaves.

"Match? You don't have a match" Paige thought to herself.

In ring, onscreen. Paige vs Beth for the Divas Champion. Near the end of the match, Eve and David come out. "Oh no, I hope Paige doesn't get distracted" King says on commentary. Paige turns to see Eve.

"Would you go away!?" Paige asks. David distracts the ref as Eve slaps Paige and she turns and Beth does the glamslam on her to win the match. Paige holds her head and glares at Eve and David.

**(Later, onscreen, backstage)**

Paige is in a foul mood and is walking backstage. "Where are those bitches?" Paige asks herself as she tries to find Eve and David. Punk walks next to her.

"Let's go to the ring." Punk says. Paige nods and they walk to the ring as the crowd cheers loudly for them.

In the ring, Paige grabs a mic. "I am so tired of being screwed around! you see, i can talk on this damn mic and have power cause me and punk speak our minds. Big Johnny sucks at life!" Paige yells. Punk grabs his own mic and leans on the ropes.

"And if there was one word to describe him,it would be failure" Punk says.

"David is a little bitch and Eve? She wants to try and have power but whatever she does she's gonna be a hoeski! I demand another title shot!" Paige yells. The Raw GM email theme comes on and the crowd boos.

Cole stands up from the table. "ladys and gentlemen may i have your attention please!-" Cole began.

"Shut the hell up and get your skinny fat ass up and go to that f*cking podium!" Paige yells. The crowd cheers and Paige mentally hits herself for cursing on TV. Punk leans on the ropes and laughs. _'I know I'm gonna be yelled at for this.'_ Paige thought with a sigh. '_Too late now...what's done is done...'_

"It's PG! Watch your language-" Cole began.

Paige cuts him off by saying "I'm sorry but I don't give a damn if we are PG! We need to go back to PG-14!" Paige yells. The crowd cheers loudly. "WOO HOO! PG-14!" Paige yells happily. The crowd starts to chant PG-14.

Punk laughs. "Paige does the most extreme things even though she may have to suffer the consequences." King says.

"What is wrong with you? You have no respect-" Cole began.

"Dude, you haven't earned respect from me yet. Now shut the hell up and do you job that you claim that you can do but can't do well." Paige says. Cole glares at her and walks to the podium.

"I'll say it again, I taught her well." Punk says. The crowd cheers and Paige nods.

"And I quote-" Cole began

"Oh for the love of cake! Just read the email! We _all_ know who the email is from. You don't need to do that _'And I quote'_ crap" Paige says.

Cole glares at Paige again. "…After hearing your loud mouth, Paige you are at risk of being suspended" Cole reads. The crowd boos.

Paige points to herself and mouths "Me? Me? Really?"

"Next week, you and punk will say sorry to me,Cole, David and Eve. If not, you are suspended and will not get a title shot" Cole continues.

"Let me think...No" Paige says as the crowd cheers and her theme comes on and she taunts.

(**Next week, off screen)**

"So what happened when you accidentally cursed on TV last week? Are you getting suspended?" Aj asks as she is walking with Paige to the catering area.

"I got a very long lecture but I got a warning Next time, I'll be fined. Vince said it went well with the promo but I have to make sure I don't do anything like that again." Paige explains.

"I thought it was a hilarious. But you are right, we should go back to PG-14."

Paige smiles and grabs a water. "Exactly"

**(onscreen)**

"Hey, I brought you some water" Paige says to Daniel with a smile. Daniel sighs.

"You're distracting me"

Daniel leaves. Punk walks over to Paige.

"We need to talk" Punk speaks up with a worried tone.

"What is it?"

"I hate to be the one to ruin your good mood when it comes to Daniel but you need to know the truth. He's using you and disrespecting you! Why are you still with him?"

Paige is silent and averts her eyes.

"You need to make the right choice and dump him. Now"

"Dude, I love him"

"Does he love you? cause from what i`m seeing,hes been avoiding you by not saying i love you to you. Paige you need to break it off. I don't want to see you hurt" Punk says and walks away. Paige sighs.

Later on the night, Daniel Bryan fights Sheamus for the World Heavyweight Champion. Paige comes to cheer him on but Daniel loses in 18 seconds. Daniel grabs a mic and glares at Paige.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to cheer you on!" Paige says, trying to explain herself.

"I lost in 18 seconds...and its all ur fault!" Daniel yells.

"I'm-"

"18 seconds Paige..18 seconds! you were a distraction and a waste of time. you are just a waste of skin and i should of threw you out a long time ago. we-are-through!"

Paige looks down and starts to cry. "Please don't do this" Paige says weakly.

Punk goes to the ring to help Paige but then confronts Daniel. "Get out of my ring Paige" Daniel yells. Paige runs out the ring in tears and punk glares at Daniel as Daniel laughs.


	7. She's Back

Paige

Author's Note- Honestly, this is my favorite chapter so far.

* * *

Chapter 7-shes back

**(Three weeks later, onscreen)**

Punk is backstage walking, a little upset. Alex Riley is looking at his phone. "Hey, have you seen Paige?" Punk asks. Alex looks up.

"Nah. Not since she was in the ring with Daniel. She's going through a rough time huh?" Alex asks.

"Yeah. I'm going to hurt Daniel for this..." Punk says. Punk starts walking again but gets stopped by Aj.

"Hey Punk!"

"Aj? Hey."

"Good luck in your match tonight!" Aj replies with a grin and skips away.

**(Onscreen, In ring)**

Kane is in the ring but then Daniel Bryan comes out. "Sorry Kane but I got something to say. So stand back. Anyway, in weeks, I will become the new WWE champion! You see, ever since my good for nothing ex girlfriend Paige decided to leave WWE, I have been on a role! Breaking up with that piece of trash was the best thing I've ever done! So will beat Punk and Kane at No Way Out? Yes! Will I become the new WWE champion? Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!-"

CM Punk comes out to the ring. "You know, you keep talking bout Paige but you don't even know her. Shes actually pretty cool. Not to mention shes extreme. And also, I dig extreme chicks!"

Crowd cheers. "And for someone who keeps calling Paige a piece of trash, you sure talk about her a lot huh? But I don't blame you. Paige is awesome. Not to mention shes beautiful. I mean,shes my best friend, gotta compliment her since she loves it when I do. Shes everything I want in a girl. Extreme, beautiful, tough, sweet and feisty." Punk continues.

"Of course you want say all these things about her. I know you have feelings for her so tell the truth! You wanted me to break up with her" Daniel says with a scowl.

"I wanted her to break up with you because you're a goat faced ass kissing bastard who disrespects her and treated her like a toy and then threw her away! I don't ever want see that happen to her ever again"

Crowd cheers. "You guys! Stop!" A voice calls out. Crowd cheers loudly as Paige comes out with casual wear and her theme comes on and she walks to the ring with a mic.

"Paige returns after being absent for 3 weeks!" King says happily. Paige gets in the ring.

"Oh look, the trash is back!" Daniel says. Paige sighs and turns to Kane.

"Now Kane I know you say you hate everything but I saw that deep down you actually care. Daniel, I'll admit, I left WWE for 3 weeks because of you but its going to be a while for me to get over your sorry ass." Paige says. Daniel rolls his eyes.

Paige turns to punk. "And punk..." Paige began. crowd cheers and punk smiles. "I just want to thank you for supporting me and being there for me. And I know you're one of the most awesome guys I know"

"Oh what a load of crap!" Daniel yells.

Big Johnny comes out. "Tonight I've decided that Daniel and Kane will be in a tag match against CM Punk...and Paige tonight on Raw"

The crowd cheers and Paige's eyes widen. "What?"

Punk turns to her. "No worries."

**(Offscreen backstage)**

Paige is attacked by hugs from the divas. "Can't breathe!"

The girls laugh and release her. "So glad your back! How is your mom?" Eve asks.

"She gotten so much better. I'm glad I went to see her. She had a pretty high fever and had to be taken to the hospital. Her fever is almost gone now. Everything is fine." Paige answers with a smile.

"Thank goodness." Aj says. The divas spot Punk near by.

"We'll leave you two alone" Eve says with a grin and the divas leave.

"Huh?" Paige asks. Punk comes and grins. "Dude!" Paige says happily and runs and hugs him as he laughs.

"I'm so glad to see you again." Punk says.

Paige laughs. "I'm glad to see you too. Let's have a Pepsi toast"

"Pepsi toast? This is new."

Paige gives punk a Pepsi and she grabs herself one. They open it. "To team Pepsi!" Paige exclaims with a grin.

Punk laughs. "Team Pepsi"

They start to drink.

**(Onscreen,)**

Punk and Paige vs Kane and Daniel Bryan. In the match, Punk and Daniel are in the ring wrestling. Daniel tags in Kane as he gets in the ring. Paige decides to tag herself in as Punk is surprise. "Are you sure?" Punk asks with concern.

"Step aside, I got this"

Punk gets on the apron. Paige looks at Kane and they lock eyes. She runs and jumps on him and gives a peck and gets off of him. Kane looks to be in a daze as the crowd cheers. Kane backs up and tags in Daniel. Daniel glares at her. "You are a waste of space. Get out of my ring!"

"No"

"What did you say?!"

"No"

"Paige..." Daniel says with a growl.

Paige smiles and slaps him as he stumbles. The crowd cheers. Daniel recovers and runs to attack Paige but she ducks back and Daniel turns around and she does a hurricanna on him and then she tags in punk and punk does the GTS on him to win and Paige and punk hug.

* * *

**(Next week, onscreen)**

Paige comes out and the crowd cheers. She has on a cm punk shirt, skinny jeans and a jacket. Her hair is in a nice pony tail.

"What's up WWE!? Well I know everyone is asking why I kissed Kane, so I decided to come out here and explain myself. Well its simple, I kissed him to win the match. It didn't mean anything at all-"

"Uh excuse me, excuse me, excuse me?" Aj says on the mic and she gets in the ring. Paige looks confused. "you're not important right now. Whats important is Dolph Ziggler who is the 1# contender for the world heavyweight champion"

Dolph comes out to the ring. "Now I know what you're wondering, wheres Vickie? Well she had to take care of some business so she had me manage Dolph and Jack Swagger tonight" Aj explains.

"I'm going to be the new champion so I'm more important" Dolph says with a smug look.

Paige was looking at her nails as they were talking. She looks up.

"What? Sorry I wasn't listening. I heard a little scank and-" Paige began but gets smacked in the face by AJ.

Aj gets in Paige's face. "You shut up! You do not even think about disrespecting me you little girl!"

Paige chuckles and starts to smirk. "Little girl? Look at yourself in the mirror"

Aj starts to get even more angry and Dolph holds her back. Paige chuckles. CM Punk comes out and goes to the ring and stands next to Paige and holds her chin and looks at her cheek. He glares at Aj. "How bout you two leave this ring. Dolph, I have beaten you and I'm sure Sheamus will beat you too"

Daniel Bryan comes out. "Oh! So you're Paige's night and shinny armor now? What else have you've been doing with here? first she pecks Kane and then now you're saving her? Paige is bad luck! She cost me my title!"

Sheamus comes out. "Paige didn't cost you the champion, you just cant get over her kisses. You can't beat me that's why. Paige had nothing to do with it. So Dolph, ever since you because number 1 contender, you think you can beat me? Well you can't. So how bout we get this tag team match started now?"

crowd cheers. "I'm down" Punk replies.

"okay, okay. Before you dudes start the match. You mind if I can take care of something real quick?"

"Sure." Sheamus answers.

"Thanks." Paige says and takes off her jacket and hands it to Punk. Punk starts to look interested in what she plans to do. Paige runs and spears Aj to the mat and starts punching the daylights out of her as she screams.

"Catfight!" King exclaims.

"This is not a catfight! This is a brawl!" Cole says.

"Damn! I wasn't expecting that!" Punk exclaims and grabs Paige off of Aj as Dolph grabs Aj.

"You stupid bitch! You bitch! You can't touch me!" Aj screams.

Paige grabs Aj's hair and starts hitting her head as Punk is holding back Paige and Dolph is holding back Aj. then Aj breaks free of Paige's hold and Punk backs up Paige to the turnbuckle as Dolph backs up Aj to the turnbuckle.

"Wow, you don't see this every week. We should have this more often!" Cole says.

"Go Paige!" King says happily.

Paige tries to break free of Punk's strong grip. "Get off of me! Get off!" Paige yells as she tries to squirm her way out of his hold. Punk picks her up and pushes her to a turnbuckle as her and Aj are across from each other. Punk pins Paige to the turnbuckles as his hands are on each side of the rope.

"Paige-" Punk began but pushes him away and breaks free, only to be jumped on by Aj and they start to violently fight again.

"It's on!" Cole yells.

"Woo Hoo!" King exclaims.

The crowd cheers loudly.

Sheamus tries to grab Paige as Daniel tries to grab Aj. Then Sheamus gives Paige to Punk and Punk grabs Paige to the ropes and holds her tight as she tries to break free. Punk's grip on Paige is strong and she starts to give up, trying to break free from him. "Alright, outside the ring you go." Punk says as Paige sighs and has a frown on her face. He picks her up and takes her out the ring as Dolph helps Aj out the ring.

**(To Aj)**

"Ugh...that girl..." Aj mumbles.

"You alright?" Dolph asks.

"Yeah, I'll stay and manage you so I can get back at her"

"Alright"

**(To Paige)**

"You alright now?" Punk asks with an amused smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm fine...I'll manage you and Sheamus" Paige says with a frown and looks away. Punk holds her chin and they look at each other and he smiles at her.

"You were a bad ass out there."

Paige smiles. "Thanks."

Punk smirks at her and gets in the ring.

At the end of the match, Aj distracts Sheamus and Dolph wins the match by doing a roll up on him. Aj taunts in the ring and Paige goes in the ring. "You can't beat us!" Aj says as she pushes her.

"Would you get lost? Alright, so we lost. But that was only because of you"

"Me? why me? You always blame me for everything"

"Because you ruin everything!" Paige yells. She turns around but then Aj grabs her hair and brings her down. Aj laughs at Paige. Paige starts to get annoyed and stands up. "That's it."

Paige spears Aj and they start to fight. Aj falls out the ring and Paige follows and was about to grab her but she kicks her to the apron and throws her to a post as she falls. Aj runs away. Kane comes out and picks Paige up bridal style and starts walking up the ramp. but then Punk and Daniel come and attack Kane and Kane places Paige on the ground and starts fighting them.

Kane choke slams punk and Daniel as Paige looks at Kane and Kane was about to choke slam punk again but Paige stands up. "Stop!"

Kane looks at her. Paige shakes her head. "Don't. Don't do it please! Not him!"

Kane looks at her and releases punk and leaves. "Did Kane just listen to Paige? He never listens to anyone." Cole says.

"I wonder what's going on."

Paige goes to Punk and helps him. "Punk? Punk?"

The refs come to check on Daniel and punk.

**(WWE Superstars, onscreen,backstage)**

Paige is walking but gets her hand grabbed by Daniel as the crowd boos him. "What do you want...?"

"Why are you hanging around with Punk?" Daniel asks.

"Why do you care? Last time I checked, I'm trash to you" Paige replies.

"Well I did cared once..."

"You're lying. You never cared. You played me so you could cross my name out of your dating the divas list. I should of listened to Punk from the very beginning." Paige says and walks away as Daniel looks on.


	8. Problems

Paige

Author's Note- Sorry for the delay!

* * *

Chapter 8- Problems

**(Sunday, onscreen.)**

Paige is walking and then Aj stops her and Aj glares at her. "I'm going to get you back on what you did."

"How's your face after I punched it so many times? Is it broke? Guess not since you're not shutting up." Paige says.

"No, it's not broken thank you very much. I had to get plastic surgery."

"Really? Looks like you didn't pay enough." Paige says with a chuckle and walks away as Aj's mouth drops and the crowd cheers.

**(Later, backstage, onscreen)**

punk is prepping as the crowd cheers and Paige comes. "Alright. everything is under control. you got this."

"Okay." Punk replies.

"Just be careful out there alright?" Paige as as she holds one of his shoulders.

Punk smiles. "I will. Don't forget okay?"

"Don't worry. I'm gonna wish the others luck to show some sportsmanship."

"Alright." Punk kisses her cheek and she leaves.

"Don't forget? Everything's under control? What's going on between these two?" King asks.

"I don't know but can't wait to find out." Cole says.

**(later backstage)**

Daniel is prepping. "Daniel." Paige calls out.

Daniel smirks. "Can't stay away huh? Well I don't have time right now."

"I just wanted to wish you luck, alright?"

Daniel smiles slightly. "Thanks."

"Ya'" Paige replies and leaves.

**(To AJ.)**

Aj walks over to Punk. "Hey Punk!"

"Hey crazy."

"Hahah, you're so funny. Good luck!" Aj says and kisses his cheek and leaves.

Punk sighs. "Lucks for losers..."

**(Later)**

During the triple threat match between Punk, Daniel Bryan and Kane. Aj comes skipping around in the ring and then Paige runs to the ring as Aj doesn't notice her.

"What is Paige about to do?" Cole asks.

While Aj is skipping around the ring, Paige runs and clotheslines her and then Punk spots her and nods and then Kane gets distracted and helps AJ while Punk does the GTS to Daniel to win.

* * *

**(Next week, onscreen, raw)**

Paige beats Brie in a singles match and walks backstage. "Has anyone seen Punk? Hey." Paige says and walks up to him. "Did you see my match?"

"Match? What match?" Punk asks

"You didn't see my match? Dude, you said you would."

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time. I was talking to Aj and-"

"Aj?"

"Yeah and I lost track of time. I'm sorry."

"But you said you were going to watch my match and give me advice on my ring work. You told me that, I didn't ask you to."

"Yeah but Aj wanted to talk to me."

"About what?"

"She was talking to me about her feelings for me."

The crowd is shocked. "Seriously?"

"She kept flirting with me while I was trying to get away from her. She left once she heard the bell after your match."

Paige sighs slowly and looks down. "Paige, I'm sorry."

Paige looks at him. "I always do things for you but you can't return the favor?"

"Paige-" Punk began but gets slapped by her as he is shocked and glares at her a little.

"I can't..." Paige began and walks away.

Punk sighs. "Paige!"

**(Next week, backstage)**

Paige is walking. Daniel comes. "Paige, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"As long as you are alright. I don't want to see you hurt. Punk hurt you didn't he? I'm tired of him doing this to you. He got what he deserved last week when you slapped him."

"I didn't mean to slap him. I just got angry."

"He doesn't care about you like I care about you." Daniel says and he holds her cheek.

"Daniel-" Paige began but was cut off by a kiss which shocks her.

He smiles at her and leaves.

**(Next week)**

Punk is on his phone and Paige covers his eyes. "Guess who!"

"Kharma."

Paige laughs and uncovers his eyes. "No, dummy."

"Ready for your match?"

"More than ready. I can't wait."

"Look, I'm really sorry about me missing your match."

"No harm done. I gotta go. See you later." Paige says and starts walking.

"Paige in action next!" Cole says.

later on, Layla, Maxine, Aj, Kaitlyn, Beth, Natayla, Katie lea, Paige, Tamina, Alicia, and Rosa are in the ring. But then before the match starts they hear Vickie.

"Excuse me!" Vickie exclaims and walks out with a robe. "I'm going to be apart of this match! So all of you divas, stay on my good side!"

"Oh boy..." Paige mumbles.

"I know." Katie lea replies.

Vickie walks in the ring and pushes a few divas out of her way and takes off her robe as the divas are shocked and grossed out. Then Vickie taunts the divas and then argues with them and then the girls attack her and then the match starts. Katie lea and Paige team up and don't fight each other throughout the whole match but sometimes they do just fight on their own. But then Paige gets eliminated by Aj who wins the match to much of her dismay.

**(Next week)**

Cole is in the ring. "We all want to know what's going on with Paige, so let's bring her out here."

Paige comes out. "Paige, we all want to know, what are you thinking? You need to explain your actions. You're toying with two superstars. What do you see in them-"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa. I'm not toying with anyone here. I don't toy people unlike Daniel Bryan. And I see good in punk-"

"Have you ever thought of being with real man? A former war correspondent, like me? You can have it all."

Paige rolls her eyes. "I'm flattered but I decline..."

Daniel Bryan comes out.

"Cole, you may think you're a great journalist but you are a sexist and an emotionally abusive bully. This isn't about you, this is about Paige." Daniel says and turns to her.

Punk comes out. "Cole get out of this ring."

"No, it's my interview-"

"Cole get out of this ring!"

"Alright, alright." Cole leaves the ring.

Paige is in the middle while Punk is on the left and Daniel is on the right. "I'm tired of you putting words in her mouth. Backstage you say all this crap to her about how I deserved to get slapped but she said she didn't mean it. Now if she says she didn't mean it, respect her words." Punk says.

Daniel glares at Punk as the crowd cheers. Punk turns to Paige. "Now Paige, I'm not going to suck up to you like Bryan here. I care about you and we have been best friends for a while and we have each other's backs but missing your match few weeks ago was selfish of me and I'm sorry for that."

"Dude, it's okay, I over reacted anyway." Paige says.

"I know-"

"Oh what garbage! Paige, he's messing with your head just to get on your good side. He only cares about you because you are the ref for our match and he needs you to help him win. Punk, you don't care about Paige! I care about Paige!"

Punk drops his mic and gets in Daniel's face and argues with him as Paige comes in between them, holding them back with her hands. "Guys. Stop, don't do this."

Punk and Daniel back up. "I don't want you guys to fight because of me. Thats stupid." Paige says.

"You know what? I'll show you how much I care about Paige." Daniel says and quickly grabs her waist to kiss her. Punk looks on as he is shocked and saddened and turns around. Paige pushes Daniel off.

"Dude! What the heck!?" Paige turns to see Punk walking away. "Punk!" Paige yells but he doesn't answer her. Paige turns to glare at Daniel.

* * *

**(Next week, Raw, Onscreen.)**

Paige is in the ring.

"What's up WWE Universe!?" Paige yells. The crowd cheers loudly. "Woo! Alright! Well, I really need to talk to a certain Pepsi lover in the back. So Punk, can you come out here please? I'll buy you 40 cans of Pepsi!"

Punk comes out. "Guess you can't say no to Pepsi." King says. Punk enters the ring. "Look, I didn't mean for drama between you and Daniel to escalate like that. Daniel kissed me and I tried to break free as quickly as I could. And if I wanted to kiss someone, it would be y-" Paige began.

"NO!" Daniel exclaims on a mic and walks out. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Daniel exclaims and he gets in the ring. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" Daniel continues and walks to Paige. "NO!"

Paige holds her ear. "Paige, you are going to make the biggest mistake of your life if you say that." Daniel says.

"What?" Paige asks, still holding her ear.

"Punk doesn't love you like I love you. I never stopped having feelings for you."

"What?"

"Punk only cares about one person, himself."

Paige lets go of her ear. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you cause you just blew out my ear drum with those Nos. Anyway, that last part...did you say, skunk only bears diversion, con sow?"

The crowd laughs. "What? No sweetie, I said Punk only cares about himself."

"You don't know nothing about me. As a matter a fact, you know nothing about my feelings for Paige, so you need to keep your mouth shut." Punk says.

Daniel ignores him and drops down on one knee. "Paige, will you marry me?"

"What the hell is going on?" Paige asks.

"I'm not buying that crap Daniel. I just wanted to talk to Paige and get my Pepsi."

"As usual with the Pepsi..."

"Don't talk down my future fiancee." Daniel says and stands up and grabs Paige toward him.

"First of all, she met me first and it's for her to decide. Not you." Punk says.

"I gotta agree with Punk there." Paige says as Daniel lets go of her. The GM theme rings.

Cole gets on the laptop. "And I quote...tonight, it will be...Punk and Paige...vs Daniel Bryan and Eve."

During the match, Punk wins the match for his team and then Eve is pissed and kicks Paige in the face hard which hurts the side of her face and Paige falls and holds her face and is in pain. Daniel runs to help Paige.

"Are you okay?!"

"My...cheek...bone..." Paige says slowly to ease the pain of her cheek.


	9. Update!

Update!

Okay, I'm gonna delete the chapters and go all the way to the beginning of when Punk is part of New nexus and go by week by week. I want it to be detailed and show all the history punk and Paige (My OC, not the awesome Anti diva) have. It will go on from him leaving the WWE, to the heyman storyline. Everything. I will update soon!


End file.
